Amor gemelo
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Dos erizos se encuentran, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, Sonic y Zonic tendrán que trabajar juntos para derrotar a cierto enemigo. (Mal resumen, lo se, pero no soy bueno para hacer esto XD, esto es un AU por lo que Zonic y Sonic no se conocen). Historia Yaoi ZxS


¡Hola! mi nombre es Sonic...Sonic de hedgehog, el inigualable Sonic, jejeje que puedo decir sobre mi...mmm simplemente soy el mejor en velocidad, nadie me gana, incluso Shadow pierde ante mí, y sin mencionar que soy realmente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como algunos saben mi diversión es derrotar los estúpidos inventos del huevo cocido de Eggman, pero ahora que lo veo son tan faciles de derrotar que solo lo hago en un 5 minutos esto se empieza a ser aburrido.

De repente escucho una explosión a lo lejos, de seguro es ese Eggman, ¡bien! acabemos con esto...pero cuando llegué vi un especie de agujero, al parecer fue esto lo que causo la explosión y no Eggman.

_¿será un portal?_ me acerque un poco para verlo mucho mejor pero esa cosa me empezaba a jalar hacia su interior, traté de estar fuera del alcance de ese agujero, pero la fuerza aumentó y cedí ante ello_ AYUDAAAAA!_fue lo único que pude decir antes de ser absorbido.

* * *

_No zone_

_Esto es realmente molesto_ reproche fastidiado por el sueño que tuve hoy_ ¿Esa pesadilla de nuevo?_ dije al levantarme de mi cama, que al poco rato arreglé lo más perfecto posible, no me gusta tener nada desordenado_Zails..._dije en modo de suspiro, todos los sueños eran los mismos... el día en que el murió _es mejor dejar de pensar en el_ me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y lavar mis dientes, me puse mi uniforme, me coloque mi casco que ocultaba completamente mis púas azules, al principio me parecía incomodo cuando comencé a trabajar como policía de la No Zone, pero ahora lo siento de lo mas normal, mire al reloj eran las 5:00 am, aún era muy temprano, pero que se le puede hacer estoy acostumbrado a comenzar labores más temprano que los demás, por lo que me fui al comedor, lógicamente no habría nadie a excepción de dos compañeros que gustan también de levantarse temprano.

_ ¡Muy buenos días Sir!_ me saludaron formalmente mis dos compañeros de trabajo

_Buenos días_ dije secamente

_Señor... ¿está enojado por algo?_ me pregunto el cocodrilo mientras se me acercaba colocando su mano sobre mi hombro dándome algunas palmaditas_ ¡vamos señor! siempre está así de serio...que le parece sonreír de vez en cuando_ como me cabrea que haga eso por lo que solo me sacudí su mano de mi

_¡Zector!_grito esta vez el camaleón morado un poco nervioso

_Pero Zespio no estoy haciéndole nada irrespetuoso, además..._me abraza con uno de sus largos brazos_ el Sir necesita..._no le dejé terminar puesto que lo golpee dejándolo en el piso

_Sir... disculpe lo irrespetuoso de Zector_no conteste solo me di media vuelta para poder sentarme, Zespio se me acerco despacio dándome algunos papeles_¿ qué es esto?_ pregunté_ discúlpeme Sir por no haberle dado estos papeles antes, ayer le vi muy cansado..._ le arrebate los papeles y los empecé a leer, de nuevo esos documentos, los progresos que han hecho algunos compañeros en misiones, los casos sin resolver, los casos en progreso, etc., estaba fastidiado de todo eso, pero alguien los tenía que revisar_ Gracias Zespio_lo dije con un tono indiferente_

_Sir...

_Dime..._conteste sin apartar los ojos de los documentos

_No...no es nada_ Zespio es bastante extraño, casi nunca se aparta de mí, a pesar lo indiferente que puedo ser con el

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás para desayunar, me levante de mi lugar para poder ir por algo de desayunar pero Zector se me adelantó y me trajo una taza de café, algunos panes y finalmente unos huevos revueltos, como costumbre solo le recibí el café y los panecillos.

_¿Sir... solo eso va a comer?

_...

_Vamos Sir si no se alimenta bien, va quedar muy flaquito

_..._Le di un sorbo a mi café

_ ¡Sir!, ¡no me ignore!_

_Sir...Zector tiene razón...su salud ve empeorar_ me dijo con un tono de preocupación

Suspiré y finalmente acepte el platillo que Zector trajo para mí, alegrando a mis dos compañeros pero en el momento que iba a dar un bocado nuestro jefe, Zeggman, nos llamó...

_ ¡Es una misión!..._ me levante lo más rápido para llegar a su oficina seguido de mis compañeros.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

_Tan veloz como siempre... tenemos un problema alguien se infiltro en la No Zone

_Pero... ¡eso es imposible!

_¡Lo sé! mandamos a varios de nuestros agentes, pero aquel sujeto los burlo con facilidad, al parecer posee una gran velocidad

_Ya veo... ¿no pudo ver cómo era ese sujeto?_ pregunté

_No... Lamentablemente solo se logró ver un rayo azul

_Tal vez sea una máquina, nadie puede ir tan rápido

_Es lo más probable... tu deber es detenerlo, tal vez quiera liberar a los presos de aquí

_¡Entendido!_ me apresuré junto con mis dos acompañantes, tomamos nuestro auto (patrulla) para llegar más rápido a la zona en el que algunos lo habían visto detenerse, cuando llegamos bajé del transporte

_Sir...

_Quédense aquí, tal vez ese sujeto o maquina intente escapar

_¡Entendido!_ respondieron Zector y Zespio al mismo tiempo

Estuve revisando el lugar sigilosamente y al cabo de algunos minutos lo encontré...¡Pero que rayos¡...era un erizo azul, por alguna razón se me hacía familiar, me acerque un poco más y cuando volteó, me sorprendí demasiado, ¡era la primera vez que algo me sorprende!, ese rostro...ese rostro... ¡es igual al mío! y además...¡está completamente desnudo!, ese descuido de mi parte alertó a aquel sujeto.

_ ¿Quién está allí?_ el ataque sorpresa no funcionara con el ahora

_Policía de la No zone, no se mueva de su lugar_ ordené mientras aparecía frente a él con un arma en la mano_ ¡está arrestado!

_ ¿Qué?

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo de Amor gemelo, huhuhuhu no puedo creer que este haciendo esta pareja XD, es tan raro, pero a la vez me fascina *3*, me pregunto que sucederá **

**aquí, por cierto la historia fue inspirada por uno de los trabajos de una artista muy buena, Lujji es su nombre, adoro a esa chica *w*.**

**Comenten plis QwQ para que pueda continuarla, ok, me despido see ya!**


End file.
